


busy

by lostraven



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is purely self-indulgent i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostraven/pseuds/lostraven
Summary: Mao is busy as usual.





	busy

**Author's Note:**

> typical ritsumao ((it's s 2am i'm sorry)). this is my first time posting for this fandom rip. also this is really short. enjoy!!

"Maa-kun," Ritsu called him in a scuffed voice. His head resting on the surface of a desk, buried into his arms, the only things heard in the classroom were the rushed steps of his childhood friend, the rustle of paper and the occasional sound of something being stamped.  
Ritsu didn't like it when Mao was busy with something that wasn't him. Piles and more piles of paper, seeming to never end.  
He knew he wouldn't be able to convince him that he should fully prioritize him over his student council duties. So, the fact that Mao had started to make bringing minor work he had to finish to their classroom after the day's activities ended a habit was a progress.  
Still, as much as he liked to observe Mao, he still found it pretty annoying having to wait until he was done with all that paperwork.  
"Maa-kun," Ritsu persisted, in response to Mao's silence, raising his voice tone to make sure he would be heard.   
"What is it? I'm busy right now, you know, Ritsu," Mao replied, without even lifting his head to look at him. It was surprising he still asked what he wanted, considering that every time Ritsu interrupted his work it was always to pester him about how long he would take to finish.  
"I want to go home~"  
"Then go home," Mao's voice sounded uninterested, much to Ritsu's irritation.  
"But I need Maa-kun to carry me."   
"No, you don't."  
Ritsu frowned, watching as Mao switched his attention back to what he was doing.   
"You're so mean, Maa-kun," he fakes hurt on his voice.  
Mao sighs.  
"If you stop interrupting me, I'll finish this quicker. Then we can go home." Mao walked from he was, stopping in front of Ritsu's desk to place a kiss on his forehead. "R-Right, Ricchan?"  
Ritsu felt his ears heating up. He buried his head into his arms again, but not before taking a look at Mao's flushed face.  
"Fine."   
He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
